


Xmas Xtra Chapter - Untouchable

by EndoftheLine72



Series: Untouchable Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoftheLine72/pseuds/EndoftheLine72
Summary: You are all the life blood of AO3 and are just over all awesome people. Thank you.Be wary of spoilers - Set in the future to the current series. It will be reposted  when the current timeline catches up so don't feel like you will miss out if you choose not to read it now.It'll leave this up until the 28/12 my time.
Series: Untouchable Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/804981
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Xmas Xtra Chapter - Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support, comments, kudos, thoughts, patience, persistence and wonderful attitude. All of you deserve every happiness and good will that the universe can offer. 
> 
> Stay safe and Merry Xmas to you all and to all your families.

Caitriona tiptoed down the well-worn stairs towards the lounge room, avoiding the creaking fourth last stair, just as she’d done a hundred times in her youth. This is ridiculous, she thought, she was a grown woman and yet here she was creeping around her parent’s house in the middle of the night, trying to avoid detection like some rebellious teenager amped up on hormonal urges that were beyond her control. Turning the corner, Caitriona headed towards the couch. It was bad enough they were all packed into the house like sardines. Caitriona blamed her eldest sister on the mix up. Originally only two of her sisters had said they were coming home for Christmas and so, in a moment that Caitriona supremely regretted now, she’d crumbled to her mother’s suggestion that she and Johnathon stay in the house with them for the handful of days they were in Ireland over the Christmas break. Last year, had been different. Due to a filming schedule change at the last possible moment and a lucky break in one of the cases Johnathon had been working on, the possibility of them joining the family in time for the festive break hadn’t been a reality until two days before Christmas day. By that time the house had already been filled with her sisters, nieces and nephews and so Caitriona had booked her and Johnathon into the hotel about half an hour easy walk from her parents’ home.

She hadn’t told Johnathon at the time but Caitriona also had an ulterior motive for doing so. It had been the first time she’d introduced Johnathon to her family. All of them. In the one place at the one time, and the first time that Caitriona had allowed her family members to see the true depth of the relationship she had with the blonde man. Johnathon wasn’t just someone Caitriona had been seeing. Even then, barely six months after Caitriona and Johnathon had both made to decision to start down this path together, their relationship had already taken a turn towards something that could be classified as nothing other than a very serious, long term commitment.

In hindsight, Caitriona realised that she’d been a lot more nervous about her family meeting him than Johnathon appeared to have been. Her family did tend be overwhelming, and all of them were somewhat opinionated when it came to potential partners and significant others and certainly not backward in coming forward when it came to sharing those opinions. But, family was family and they played an important part in her life. While she didn’t expressly need it, Caitriona had hoped that they’d approve of Johnathon. She had hopes, perhaps unrealistic ones, that her family and Johnathon would all magically just get along somehow, that he would become as much a part of her family as she was. One of her modelling friends that she still stayed in contact with, was dealing with a situation now in which her current partner had not at all gelled with her family. There was a constant underlying tension pulling in opposite directions, partner on one side, family on the other, the whole thing making family get togethers so uncomfortable and awkward that they were best avoided.

Caitriona didn’t want that. She loved her family and liked spending time with them occasionally and she’d be lying if she said she was worried what might happen if Johnathon and her family clashed.

She needn’t have worried, however. Johnathon had charmed them all. He’d been his normally quiet and reserved self and yet, he’d been fitted in better than Caitriona could ever have imagined. Getting along with her sister’s, all of them, which was not only surprising but about as close to a miracle as one could get, and as for her mother and her father… Had Caitriona not witnessed it in person, she would never have believed how quickly, her steadfast and very protective father had warmed to the blonde man. Perhaps it was the shared law enforcement background or perhaps it was her father could see that Johnathon was equally as protective of Caitriona’s safety, not just her physical safety but also as considerate, if not more so, of her emotional wellbeing, as her father was, but either way, the two men had seemingly found calm equally ground. Caitriona, now reasonably confident she wasn’t going to be dealing with anything too serious on the family disharmony front.

Despite the success of Johnathon’s introduction and his relative acceptance, Caitriona had been supremely pleased that last year, they had been able to go back to the hotel each night, just the two of them. The quiet walk home, arm in arm at the end of the night had been something Caitriona had begun to look forward to. She’d needed the private quiet time with him more than she’d realized. Private time, Caitriona found herself absolutely craving now. It wasn’t just that she’d been deprived of the intimate acts of love making that she normally shared with Johnathon very regularly, Caitriona had found herself missing the contented completeness that she felt when they were curled up together in bed, his arms around her, the warmth of this body touching hers and the quiet conversations, voices low and soft that they shared in the depths of the night. In short, Caitriona missed Johnathon, all of him and what was more, she missed the close couple they’d become.

Padding quietly across the loungeroom, she stopped at the edge of the long couch. Johnathon was laying on his side, blankets pulled up around his shoulders to guard against the chill of the late December air. Caitriona smiled down at him, blue eyes opening in the dim light to look up at her. She didn’t speak, she didn’t need to. The edge of the blanket was lifted, Johnathon scooting to the side of the couch, one blonde eyebrow arched in silent question. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Johnathon without fail, asked Caitriona every single time for that intimate permission. Always, no matter what, and rarely through the use of words, Caitriona reflected, as she rested a hand on Johnathon’s hip for balance, carefully climbing over him and sliding with a contented sigh into the warm pocket he’d created for her. Long arms settled around her slender body, the blanket coming with them, effectively cocooning the pair of them together.

“Thought you’d never give in.” Johnathon murmured, nuzzling her hair and letting out his own soft sigh.

“You could have come up to me.” Caitriona whispered with a smile against the warm skin of his neck.

“I did think of that, but I doubt your other three roommates up there would have appreciated my arrival as much as you might have.”

“That’s true.” Sliding a hand between them, Caitriona wrestled with the tie of her dressing gown, “Lift your arm a minute.” Johnathon doing as instructed, raised his arm, blanket and all, high up above them until the wretched clothing material separating frustrated woman from one very tempting man, gave way. Caitriona wasted no time in pushing the gown aside, wriggling closer and sliding a naked thigh over Johnathon's hip. Laying on her side, chest pressed against naked chest, the blanket was once again lowered and wrapped securely around her.

“Mmmm.” Johnathon hummed his approval deep in his throat, his large hands floating over her bare spine finally ending up in their normal resting position on the slope of her lower back. Johnathon generally slept naked, even in the middle of winter, a state of undress Caitriona herself now preferred. However, sleeping in a room full of relatives did hamper one’s ability to sleep nude. She’d been wearing a full set of flannel pyjamas, which she’d strategically discarded just prior to donning the dressing gown and absconding downstairs. Johnathon on the other hand, had settled for a pair boxer shorts, a state of affairs Caitriona was not altogether sure she was happy with at the minute.

“Warm enough?” Johnathon asked quietly, kissing her forehead softly as she tucked her head under his chin.

“Yes.” Caitriona nuzzled the base of his throat, her own hand settling in the small of Johnathon’s back as she pulled her hips against his in an effort to get closer. Anything to get closer. “I miss you.” She whispered, running a fingertip along the back waistband of his boxer shorts and placing a chaste kiss on the ridge of his collarbone.

“Do you now?” Johnathon’s deep voice vibrated down through her hearing, instantly fanning the fire that had been smoldering away for hours now.

“Yesss,” She drawled, slipping her hand under the band, fingertips starting to drift down over the curve of his backside, “as a matter of fact,” Caitriona tightened her leg over Johnathon’s hip, “I do.” Tilting her head up, she slowly kissed along the line of his jaw, methodically working her way across his skin until her lips found his, her tongue steadily exploring Johnathon’s more than willing mouth. Caitriona felt Johnathon lean into her, the soft flesh of her breasts pressed against the solid muscles of his chest, his tongue chasing hers in a slow sensual dance. “I think you need to lose those boxer shorts Mister.” Caitriona murmured breathlessly against his mouth, not waiting for a reply and sliding her hands lower, dragging the offending clothing down with her wrists, feeling Johnathon began to stiffen between them, her hips starting a gentle rolling motion of encouragement.

“Caitriona,” Johnathon broke the kiss off, shaking his head a little, “We can’t.” His breathe was warm against her skin, his mouth remaining tantalizingly close to hers, “Your father is less than twenty feet away.”

“Darling,” Caitriona drawled, sliding her leg over the point of Johnathon’s hip, pressing a very enticing part of her anatomy against his, “Twenty feet and behind a closed door. He won’t hear a thing.” Redoubling her effort, she took possession his mouth, smiling at the soft moan of wanting that sounded deep in Johnathon’s throat, his body responding to hers, her touch urging him closer.

“Caitriona,” Johnathon whispered into her mouth, falling silent for several long heartbeats as he returned a slow steady kiss, “Honey..” He breathed against her lips, “We can’t.”

“Why on earth not?” She asked lightly dragging her nails over the curve of Johnathon’s backside and up the centre line of his spine, “We’ll be quiet.”

“His house. His rules.” Johnathon swallowed hard, letting out a long breath and desperately trying not to think about the very naked woman, open, ready and pressed tightly against him.

“Johnathon, my father has been saying that to every male that has come into this house since Anne was 13,” She let the tip of her tongue run over his lower lip, “Do you know how many times that rule has been broken without him even knowing?Too many to even count.” She drew his lip into her mouth, sucking softly then pulling back to meet his gaze, “Now,” Caitriona breathed, “come here John.” Curling her body into his, Caitriona tightened her arms around his neck, threading her fingers though his soft blond hair along the back of his skull, lowering her mouth to his.

“Caitriona...”

Hearing her name spoken in resistance for the third time in as many heartbeats, Caitriona pulled back, raising a questioning dark eyebrow, blue eyes searching blue at very close distance. Pupils dilated, his breathing laboured, gentle fingers still curled around her hip, there was no doubt as to the level of Johnathon’s wanting, Caitriona could feel pressing against the sensitive skin between her legs and couldn’t for the life of her figure out where this unusual resistance was coming from.

“I gave your father my word we wouldn’t.” Johnathon sheepishly confessed.

“You did what?” Caitriona stilled and stared at him in utter disbelief.

“I gave him my word,” Johnathon repeated, "that we wouldn’t have sex in his house.”

“Oh for love of…” Caitriona let out one long, very aggrieved breath, “When did you do that?”

“When we first got here,” Johnathon sighed, “He cornered me when we were unpacking the bags from the car.”

“You know, there is a word in the English language that is tailor made for situations like that,” Caitriona helpfully stated, “That word is no.”

“No?” Johnathon wriggled slightly beneath her, trying valiantly to find a more comfortable position, given his aroused state, “Say no to a request like that from your father?”

“Yes Johnathon. He has heard the word once or twice before.”

“In his own house?”

“Yes.”

“Right, okay Caitriona.” Johnathon keep his voice low, totally unconvinced, “And how it is we are staying in separate rooms then?”

“That is different.” She hissed, poking a gentle finger into the side of his bare stomach, “That rule HAS been enforced in this house since before I was born and you know it.”

“You could have said no.” Johnathon countered, rolling over onto his back, one arm still curled around Caitriona.

“I didn’t think I had to say no because,” She argued back at him, “I didn’t know that you had condemned us to celibacy for duration of the stay!”

“I’m telling you Caitriona,” Johnathon explained, “It was like a stealth attack. One minute I was getting the bags out of the back of the car and the next,” He tapped her naked thigh in confused disbelief, “your father had me swearing to not have intimate relations with you.”

“Intimate relations?” Caitriona tried to hide the smirk and failed epically, barely repressing the accompanying giggle, “My father, using words like that, and it still didn’t set alarm bells ringing in that handsome head of yours?”

“It was like a Jedi mind trick, I swear.” Caitriona collapsed against Johnathon's chest, burying her head into his neck and laughing. “Ssshhh, keep your voice down,” Johnathon peered nervously around her body at the door that separated them from Caitriona’s parents.

“Oh what?” She whispered, still chuckling, “Are you worried Dad might classify talking as intimate relations?”

“Yes.”

Caitriona snorted against the soft skin of his neck before wrapping around her body around him and kissing his lips softly, “What am I going to do with you Mr Chase?” She smoothed away an errant lock of hair from his forehead, laying her palm against his cheek and stroking the soft skin with the pad of her thumb, staring into the deep blue.

“I’m not entirely sure Miss Balfe,” The surface beneath her palm curved into a soft smile that worked its way directly into Caitriona’s heart, “But I will admit, I’m seriously regretting one or two things right about now.” He winced slightly, “Can you shift your leg?” Caitriona grinned evilly at him, “Carefully.” Johnathon added as an afterthought.

“But of course,” She kissed his jaw sweetly, then very deliberately shifted a naked thigh to brush against his one very erect, male bodily appendage.

“Caitriona.” Johnathon groaned, sucking in a short breath.

“Yes Johnathon?” She smiled innocently.

“What happened to carefully?” He let out a long breath, trying to calm the fire racing through every nerve ending. The truth of it was that he wanted very much to turn the woman in his arms on her back, bury himself inside her and pleasure her until she called his name. But rules were rules and he had given the man his word.

Caitriona chuckled against his lips, “If I wasn’t being careful honey, it wouldn’t have only been my leg that touched you. I can assure you.” She kissed him gently then snuggled against his side, finally giving her blonde lover a slight reprieve. “You and your honour.” She scoffed playfully, gently stroking his flat stomach, her hand drifting temptingly close to the tip of him. Not that it would do either of them any good. Caitriona knew better than anyone that once Johnathon had given his word, it wouldn’t be broken, not even for her and in truth, it was a part of his personality that she simply adored.

“Not only my honour Caitriona,” A warm hand began idly running up and down her back, “It’s never a good thing to intentionally rile up the father of the woman you are sleeping with while staying in his house. That is one way to get your ass kicked, let me tell you that for free.” Specially not on the eve of asking him a very important question, Johnathon’s mind added, perhaps the most important question Johnathon would ever ask Balfe senior in either of their lifetimes.

“Mmmmm,” Caitriona hummed against his skin, arching her back slightly into his touch, “It’s going to be a long few days.”

“Indeed,” He shifted slightly beneath her, “I’ll probably have to go and stick that in the snow to get it to behave with you draped naked over me.”

Caitriona laughed softly, knowing what Johnathon was referring to, her own body as slick and wanting, as Johnathon was hard, “That would be quite amusing to see.” She glanced up at him, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light, “I could go upstairs if you think that will help?”

“You will do no such thing.” Came the instant and definite answer, strong arms contracting around her to reinforce the point, “Been wanting you here with me since we got here, not letting you go now.”

“Glad you agree.” Caitriona settled her head into the crook of his shoulder, slowly tracing the line of his ribs with her fingertips, “Maybe you should think of something disgusting?”

“What? Why?”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when dealing with unexpected erections?”

“Caitriona,” Johnathon let out a long, slow, deep breath, “One, it’s not unexpected and two, no thought, disgusting or otherwise, is ever going erase the fact that I’ve got the most attractive woman on the planet, one who is not only as sexy as all get out but who is, without a single question, the most beautiful human being, inside, outside and everywhere in between, and she is completely naked, and right here next to me.”

Caitriona let the warmth of his words and the feeling behind it wrap around her heart. Her eyes slid closed, listening the steady beat of his heart as her hand stroked the warm skin of his chest and stomach trying to calm the fire on her own blood, when her eyes snapped open. A very interesting thought suddenly flashing through her mind, “Johnathon?” She said quietly, “Does a cubby house fall under the purview of my father’s house?” She circled his nipple with a fingertip, “Or is it an independent territory?”

“Cubby house? Where? I’ve never seen one in the backyard.”

“Down the on the second level, right towards the back. Near Mum’s old potting shed.” She glanced up at him.

“Your mother has a potting shed?”

“Yes.” Caitriona rolled her eyes, “Now, are you going to answer me or would you like me to a draw you an annotated map of the house and its surrounds?”

“I’ll get the blankets.” Johnathon started to move, dislodging her in the process, “You lead the way.” One outstretched palm was presented to her.

“Thank god.” Caitriona took his hand, letting Johnathon haul her to her feet, a second warm blanket was slung across her shoulders as she retied the dressing gown. “Careful.” Caitriona whispered as they navigated their way across the darkened room towards the back door. “Step over that board.” She demonstrated, carefully placing her feet on the timber floor, “It creaks something fierce.”

“Exactly how many times have you done this Caitriona?” Johnathon whispered, matching Caitriona’s steps exactly, waiting at her back as she slowly cracked opened the backdoor.

“You really don’t want to know the answer to that.” She grinned, tugging his hand and quietly closing the door, “Come on.”

Leading Johnathon down the back veranda steps, Caitriona ushered them across the powdered covered lawn to the long slopped pathway that dropped down to a second terraced garden. Johnathon had sat on the back veranda of the house at least a dozen times and hadn’t even known the lower terrace existed. Apart from the pathway, the foliage here had been let grow of its own accord. Towards the back, there was a small shed, barely visible in dark light, that looked like it had seen its better days at least a decade ago. For a moment Johnathon thought Caitriona was going to lead him in that direction. She didn’t though, she kept walking another half a dozen yards and turned, stepping around the large trunk of an aged oak tree.

“Christ it’s cold.” Caitriona cursed, shivering as she ducked under a low overhanging branch, the outline of a small cubbyhouse coming into view.

Johnathon gently draped another one of the blankets he was toting over Caitriona’s shoulder as she climbed the miniature set of steps leading up to the cubby house door. The entire building was perhaps 10ft by 8ft and the roof no more than 5ft from the floor. Still, Johnathon smiled, it would be big enough for what they had in mind. “I can probably think of a way to warm you up Caitriona.”

“Oh I’m counting on it.” Caitriona grinned back at him,” You sure you haven’t give your word to the cubby house gods or something?” She teased as she shouldered the miniature door open. “Oh Jesus!” She yelped, jumping back half a step, her strangled curse not the only one splitting the silent night air.

“What?” Johnathon, startled half out of his skin, yanked Caitriona’s hand, pulling her back to safety beside him, then bodily stepping in front of her and sticking his head inside the door. “Oh shit.” His face flushed red, immediately stepping back and giving Caitriona a wry look before turning to face outward towards the overgrown yard.

“Sarah! What in god’s name are you doing out here?” Caitriona, having somewhat recovered from the initial shock, exclaimed loudly, looking at the floor as the two naked bodies in the small house, untangled themselves, inadvertently giving both her and Johnathon sights they could have gone their entire lifetime quite happily without being privy to.

“I could ask you the same question Caitriona. Jesus Christ!”

Frantic bumps, thud, curses and the rumpled sound of clothing rapidly being reapplied sounded on the night air. Clearly Johnathon and Caitriona were not the only ones in the Balfe household that had thought to repurpose the cubby house for other less conventional means.

“Ssssshhhhh,” Caitriona and Johnathon both hissed at the same time, breathe misting in the frigid air as they glanced nervously back towards the main house.

“Are you trying to wake everyone in the whole damn neighbourhood?” Caitriona warned, opening her mouth to issue further instructions, only to close it again momentarily when another thought struck her, “Wait,” She swung around the door frame, “Who are you?” Caitriona looked at the young man standing like a deer caught in the headlights at her sister’s side, currently struggling with the blanket in an effort to regain some of his dignity.

“I’m Bailey ma’am.” The young man smiled nervously, “From next door.”

“Next door?” The cold, mixed with the startled shock of seeing her younger sister having sex with an even younger and, as yet, unidentified, though not entirely bad looking young man, was making Caitriona’s level of comprehension plummet, “The O’Brian’s?”

“Yes. I mean no Ma’am. I’m just house sitting the place for the week while they visit family in London.” The young man explained, frantically attempting to pull on a pair of pants while trying to maintain polite conversation but failing, large feet catching in tangled clothing, resulting in a very uncomfortable looking fall that looked and sounded like it hurt.

“Okay, look.” Sarah stepped over the felled boy and bodily shoved her sister out of the door, swinging it closed behind her then adjusting the tie on her own dressing gown, “Enough of the interrogation. I’m sure we’ve all got better things to do right now.”

“Yes. Yes, we most certainly do.” Johnathon sounded, giving a low chuckle over his shoulder, only to be silenced immediately by not one, but two, outrageous scowls from two very different Balfe offspring. Shoving his hands under his arms in an effort to keep them warm, Johnathon wisely choose to spend the next few moments in reflective silence. Least the cold air had helped with his earlier problem, he thought wryly, letting out a long breathe, not entirely sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

“Sarah you can’t be seriously doing this?”

“Why not?” She shrugged, hoping slowly from one foot to the other, trying to fight the cold night air, “We’re both adults.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Oh please, of course he’d old enough!” Sarah huffed, “And anyway, you’re a fine one to talk. Sneaking around looking for a love shack of your own are you?”

“Am not.” Caitriona defended, trying valiantly to wipe the look of complete guilt from her face.

Trying, and failing epically.

“Am not?” Sarah smirked, looking from Johnathon, who was wisely studying his feet, to Caitriona who was still trying to feign innocence. If it hadn’t been so cold, and a serious distraction from the otherwise warm and very willing company inside the cubby house, Sarah would have found the opportunity to tease her older sister irresistible, but as it was, time was wasting. She had neighbours to corrupt. “Look, I’m busy here Caitriona,” Sarah reached forward, nudging Caitriona out of the way and grabbing the edge of the door, “There is no room at this inn so,” She flicked her hand dismissively, “Move on sis.”

The door closed, leaving Caitriona standing there, hands on her hips looking like she wanted to say more but having no audience to do so. She turned to face Johnathon, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide the smirk from his face.

“Not one word..” Caitriona muttered a warning as she gripped Johnathon’s elbow and headed back down the path towards the house, “Of all the times, did she have to pick right now to have a casual quickie with Christ know who, and in the bloody cubby house of all places. Who does that?!”

Warm fingers tangled with hers as Johnathon matched her steps, gently tugging her hand and tucking her against his side, “Breathe Caitriona.”

“Breathe?” She shot him a sideways glance, nudging him with her hip, “I had something different in mind to breathing Johnathon and so far, that hasn’t worked out particularly well. Between you and my sister, I’m fairly frigging sure it’s some type of conspiracy.”

“Innocent of all charges. Accident of circumstance, I swear.” Johnathon laughed softly, a puff of mist floating in front of his face as warm breathe met cold air, “Think it’s time for a plan B honey.”

“Plan B was the cubby house,” Caitriona sniffled against the cold, snuggling in tighter against her living hot water bottle as they retraced their steps, “At this rate we’re going to need a plan c, d , e and possibly f. That is if we don’t bloody well freeze in mean time. It’s only December, even the weather is against us!”

“Oh...don’t give up hope just yet Caitriona.” Johnathon grinned down at her angling their path away from the house towards the driveway and the snow dusted outline of Caitriona’s Range Rover, “There is more than one way to skin a cat.”

“Not be a complete downer here sweetheart,” Caitriona squeezed his side as they drew to a halt beside the car, “But unless I am going certifiably crazy, I distinctly remember some blonde headed man or another, locking the car and taking the keys inside with him.”

“I’m pleased to announce, you’re not crazy. Well not yet.” He quickly kissed her cheek, then separated from her, tucking his portion of the blanket they had been sharing snuggly around Caitriona before crouching beside the back passenger side wheel, “But does that memory of your’s Caitriona, also happen to recall an incident just last month where one individual, who shall remain nameless to protect her identity, somehow managed to drop a her set of car and our house keys down a street gutter drain?”

“Nope. Dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.” Johnathon smiled up at her, reaching into the tire well, “Not sure why I would have installed a key safe under here then. Specially one with a combination of 0410.”

“No one likes a smart ass darling.”

“Oh, I know at least one person that does.” Johnathon smirked, thumbing the unlock button on the newly acquired set of keys, the indicators blinking amber before the interior lights illuminated. “Caitriona?” He held out his hand to her, cracking open the rear door, “Did you know these back seats lay all the way down?”

“Yes,” Chilled fingers threaded through his, her face splitting in a perfect smile, “As a matter of fact I did.”

Within seconds Johnathon had all three rear seats lowered, Caitriona immediately crawled into the car, busying herself with laying out one of the three blankets they had seconded with. With the seats lowered there was ample space inside to the cabin and boot area for them both to lay down. Possibly more than would have been in the cubby house, Caitriona smiled, smoothing out the bottom blanket and laying the other two on top. Resting on her knees, she untied her dressing gown, sliding it from her shoulders and rolling it up into a ball. It would make not a bad pillow of sorts, she thought, slipping between the blankets, head towards the front of the car and feet pointing towards the rear. She watched quietly as Johnathon slipped out his boxer shorts and climbed inside, the cabin going dark as the door clicked shut behind him. Chilled, though delightfully naked skin slid beneath the blankets beside her.

“You weren’t wrong about the cold.” Johnathon shivered, willingly letting Caitriona draw the thick blanket up over his shoulders, both them snuggling in towards each other in the makeshift bed. They lay quietly for a several long moments, facing each other, arms and legs twined around each other letting the adrenaline of the past several minutes slowly dissipate, their bodies gradually heating their secluded private blanket cocoon.

“Warm enough Caitriona?” Johnathon breathed lowly, tugging her closer, sharing whatever warmth he could, hands slowly stroking her bare back.

“Mmmhmm.” She studied his face, unable to resist the urge to lift a hand and run the back of knuckles along the edge of his jaw, feeling the slight rasp of his day old stubble, “I meant what I said before,” Her own voice dropped to silky register, her hand tracing a delicately steady path down the side of his neck and along the ridge of his collarbone, “I miss you.”

Blue eyes turned almost violet with desire regarded her. The hand on her back trailed down the outside of her thigh, gentle fingers hooking behind her knee and lifting her leg to rest over his hip, “And do you know Caitriona,” Johnathon’s deep voice breathed, his face leaning towards hers, his lips stopping so close to hers that she could feel each and every syllable, “Just how much I am missing you?” His palm travelled over the outside of her thigh, following the line of her body, grazing over her hip, tracing her ribs, brushing across the underside of her breast before snaking around, fingers splaying out to cover her back, “There isn’t one,” Lips touched hers in the softest of kisses, “single,” Another kiss, his tongue grazing against hers for briefest of moments, “second,” a third kiss, this time, slow, steady, stealing her breathe and leaving her heart thundering somewhere in her chest, his eyes locking, unblinkingly with hers, “when I don’t miss you.”

Caitriona stared into the deep pools, curling her hand around the back of Johnathon’s neck, feeling the bone deep connection flowing between them, “Please come here Johnathon.” She breathed, pulling him to her.

“Always Caitriona.” The words floated from his mouth to hers, as he slowly but steadily explored her mouth. Not frantic. Not hurried, just a slow dance of tongues, of lips, of tasting, of sucking, of sighs and of shared breath as the fire ignited in Caitriona's blood, washing through every nerve ending, fibre and cell. Her body instantly responding to every touch, every sigh, every kiss. The effect only magnified with definite knowledge that Johnathon wanted her as much as she wanted him. Both of them seeking out the familiar lover's touch. Hands flowed over her neck, her back, down her side, drifting over the curve of her breast, the slope of her backside, down the back of her thigh, a pleasant trail of fire following the insistent touch. The heat, slow steady and deep, building between them. Caitriona's eyes slid closed, fingers tangling in Johnathon’s hair as his mouth left hers, warm lips kissing down her neck, along the slope of her shoulder as she was gently rolled onto her back, her legs falling open, Johnathon’s hips settling between them, the heated tip of him brushing against her as he lowered himself down, taking his weight on his elbows, covering her body with his own.

Hip to hip.

Belly to belly.

Heart to heart.

Crystal blue eyes found hers, the gentle question Johnathon always asked, floating in the calm blue depths.

Yes, Caitriona answered silently, drawing is mouth back to hers and lifting her hips to meet him.

It would always be yes.

Soft sighs fell from one mouth to the other as Johnathon's back arched slightly, the hard length of him, pressing slowly into her slick warmth until their bodies became one, Caitriona’s hips pressing tight against him. Their bodies wrapping around each other so closely that not even air dared to separated them.

Now.

Fifty years from now.

Forever.

The answer was always going to be the same.

Yes.

Caitriona held Johnathon's gaze, as his hands bracketed her body, raising himself just enough to begin to move in and out of her in steady, slow, deep, even strokes. Every thrust, rubbing, sliding, moving against her in the gentle rhythm her body immediately recognised. Johnathon’s chest slowly moved against hers, her nipples grazing against his skin with every movement. She curled a hand around his upper arm, sliding her bent legs higher up his body, wrapping them around his waist, her hips meeting each thrust with one of her own. Caitriona felt the slow coiling of muscles, deep inside her core, as the silky smooth hardness of Johnathon touched her, pressing down deep, then almost withdrawing completely before steadily sliding back home. Rubbing, touching, stretching, filling her with such gentle completeness that her entire body felt alive, felt pleasured. Felt loved. Felt whole.

Johnathon lowered his head, kissing her as deeply as his increased rate of breathing would allow, Caitriona’s soft moans of pleasure sounding on her own uneven breath as the feeling grew. Unable to get enough oxygen and kiss Johnathon at the same time, she gripped Johnathon’s shoulders, pulling him down against her and tucking her head close to his shoulder as the wave began to build. Caitriona’s breathing came in ragged and short gasps, her heart pounding her chest as she wrapped around the warm body above her, holding on to him as they moved together with a growing sense of urgency. Steady thrusts quickened, with every passing sigh, as Caitriona's body gripped at him, drawing him deeper as her orgasm built, higher and higher. Caitriona closed her eyes, taking that one last deep breathe, muscles contracting, fingers digging into his shoulders, thighs tensing. “Johnathon.” Caitriona called, burying her face against his neck clinging to him as her body arched, hovering in those last few heartbeats before tumbling over the edge. She felt Johnathon push inside her with one last deep thrust, slow spasms of pleasure rippling through her blood and bones, pulsing from her deep in centre taking him over the edge with her, the warmth of Johnathon’s release spreading inside her as she slowly relaxed in a haze of breathless sated bliss. Caitriona welcoming the gentle weight of Johnathon leaning against her, the racing rhythm of his heartbeat, thudding against her ribcage.

“Stay there.” Caitriona whispered on an uneven breath, turning her head and kissing Johnathon softly. She felt him move ever so slightly, the damp skin beneath her palms shifting as Johnathon took the bulk of his weight on his bent arms bracketing Caitriona’s body.

“Don’t want to squash you.” His forehead rested against hers, chest heaving, breathe warming her cheek.

“You won’t.” Caitriona lifted a limp hand, running her fingertips through the blonde strands, her body bonelessly wrapped around him with exactly zero, desire or intention to move. “Just stay there baby.”

For a several long minutes, neither of them moved, other than then the slow touches and gentle kisses, as they lay, twined and connected, hearts settling, safe in each other arms. From far off a soft boom sounded through the thin glass of the car window, Johnathon instantly lifting away from her on straighten arms, head turning towards the noise, body tensed and on alert.

“Just the village midnight Christmas fireworks,” Caitriona commented quietly, stroking his shoulder and tugging him back down to her.

“Christmas fireworks..hmmm.” Johnathon smiled broadly, settling back, laying low against her body, “Well in that case..” Warm lips covered hers in a long, slow kiss that only came to an end due to the need for oxygen on both their parts, “Merry Christmas Caitriona.” He murmured against her lips, repeating the experience and delivering a kiss that Caitriona felt flood down her spine all the way to very tips of her toes.

“Merry Christmas Johnathon.” Caitriona sighed contentedly, answering his kiss with a slow, steady one of her own then relaxing completely against him. “Normally we’d be just going into midnight mass.” She smiled at him, scratching the back of his neck lightly as several more low rumbles transmitted through the atmosphere outside, “But my father decided to let us off the hook this year.”

“See..” Johnathon breathed, “I knew there was a reason I was keeping your father onside.”

“Uh huh.” Caitriona chuckled with a shake of head, dropping her hand to pull the edge of the blanket over Johnathon’s shoulders then spending a good long leisurely time, smoothing her palms back and forth across the muscular surface of his back, studying his eyes as he looked down at her, a small silence falling between the them.

“Caitriona?” Johnathon whispered, searching her eyes as the final volley of fireworks sounded in the distance.

“Yes?” She murmured, already feeling the butterflies swarm in her stomach at Johnathon’s low, deep tone. She knew what it meant when he said her name like that and looked at her the way he was now.

“I love you.”

There it was, her soul sighed happily.

“And I," Caitriona gently framed his face, smoothing the surface of his cheek and locking eyes with him, "love you.” Then stealing his line for the first time in their relationship, she quietly added, “Always Johnathon.”

“Mine?” He murmured, turning them on their side and settling his hand in the small of her back.

“Yours.” Caitriona said quietly, wrapping around him, “Just yours Johnathon.” Closing her eyes, Caitriona sent a silent thank you to anyone who might have been listening for sending her the one man she had waited her whole life for.

She couldn’t have known, and could never have seen, that through the depths of space and time and everything inbetween, two souls bound by an eternal connection, had heard Caitriona's silent voice. Standing arm in arm, one them wiping away a lone tear that only a mother can shed, both smiled down at Caitriona and sent their own silent prayer of gratitude, finding peace in the knowledge, that their blonde haired son, the product of both their hearts, that they had given their lives for so many years ago, had finally, found his ‘one’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sneak peak. Phone calls, knocks on doors and other wise interruption free :)


End file.
